Boruto and Kai: Mugetsu and Hakuteiken of the Elemental Nations
by Kyukyoku Rinnegan
Summary: It's known that seeing someone dear to you die in front of your eyes would make you weak. To Boruto Uzumaki and Kai Uchiha, it made them more stronger. This is the story of two friends whom challanged everything for survival. Pairings:Boruto x Megami (Hyuga OC). Kai (Uchiha OC) xSarada. Story idea by sketchywolf. All hail that genius! Enjoy! Rated M for an obvious reason.


Hello everyone. Golden Rinnegan is in the house with a new story. It was a story which was suggested by sketchywolf with his OC which will be described later in the story.

Now with no further talking, i will let you enjoy the story. Stay Breezy.

* * *

Where there is light, There is also Darkness.

Where there are winners, There are also losers.

Where there is peace, There is also war.

Where there is happiness, There is also sadness.

And where there is life, There is also death.

That's what a 13-year old Boruto Uzumaki knew when he saw his friend, Mitsuki Orochi lying emotionlessly in a pool of his own blood.

But the question: How did that happen?

It all began when Team 7 Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha and Mitsuki Orochi were ordered for a mission in Otogakure and unfortunately it was all a trick that was made by a former subordinate of Orochimaru. His name was Shota Aikawa.

Shota gathered an army and attacked Team 7. The team was so talented that it took down most of the army. However, Konohamaru was badly injured and Boruto was the only one standing with his right arm severed from his shoulder.

Shota putted Boruto in a tough situation where he was to choose whether to kill Sarada or Mitsuki.

And Mitsuki saved it all when he drove himself to the kunai Boruto was holding.

Mitsuki said his last words to Boruto telling him to tell his own father, Orochimaru that he shouldn't be sad as he is going to a better place.

And with that, Mitsuki Orochi fell on the floor with a smile on his face, Dead.

Boruto was so stunned. He was blinded with rage, sadness and guilt. He didn't notice that his eyes had changed from its usual sapphire blue to purple with black rings.

The Dojutsu of the Sage of the Six Paths. The Rinnegan.

Suddenly, A burst of invisible force blew off the rest of Shota's army. The force was so strong that it ripped every single man in the army to shreds. The only who survived was Shota who quickly used a teleporting jutsu just before his army was blown away.

It now leads us to what we are in right now.

* * *

(3 Years Later):

A 16 year old boy with spiky blonde hair and purple eyes with black rings in it was walking in the streets with a look which was completely vacant from any kind of emotion. Said person was wearing a black shikakusho with long sleeves and shreded tips in both the sleeves and the bottom of the shikakusho. He also wore black ANBU pants and black sandals (The same pants and sandals that Sasuke wore in Shippuden when he was 16). He also had a black sword from hilt to blade with its cross guard having four prongs bent out forming the shape of manji. The black sword was strapped to his waist. His right arm was wrapped in bandages from shoulder to finger.

That boy was Boruto Uzumaki.

Ever since what happened three years ago, Boruto became dull and distant to everyone. Even his mother and his sister. But he didn't become distant to two people in particular. One of them was his teammate Sarada Uchiha.

The other one however was another story.

He was Boruto's best friend, Kai Okami Uchiha. Although they are best friends but they have the Naruto-Sasuke relationship when they were 13 years old. The two were great rivals and best friends.

Kai was the godson of Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan and was considered a prodigy.

Boruto and Kai shared their secrets with each other and one of those secrets were:

That Boruto is the great grandson of Hashirama Senju and Kai was the great grandson of Madara Uchiha.

Those things were the only things that made Boruto smile.

Boruto then looked at his right prosbetic arm which was made by the cells of his great grandfather Hashirama Senju. It brought back bad memories about Mitsuki's death but it was also the reason of his progress during these three years.

When it was known to Naruto that Boruto possess the Rinnegan, He quickly sent for Sasuke to come at once to help Boruto for his Rinnegan training. During those three years, Boruto trained on the Six Paths of the Rinnegan along with bloodlines. His first bloodline was Wood and it helped too much having the cells of Hashirama with him. He also knew that he had the ability to summon the Gedo Statue as well as his personal summonings. Sasuke also trained him on Kenjutsu as well

Now 3 years passed and Boruto learned alot.

Now Boruto had mastered the Six Paths of the Rinnegan along with mastering three bloodlines which were Wood, Scorch and Swift Releases. Also Boruto's Taijustu and Kenjutsu became deadly. Especially with Tensa Zangetsu, the sentient sword that Sasuke gave to him as a present for finishing his training with him.

Boruto sighed in annoyance. He putted all of that beside. He needed to concentrate on what he was in right now.

After Mitsuki's Death and his unlock to the Rinnegan, The Shinobi program in Konoha became corrupted and they had to start the Chunin Exams all over again. Especially when Sasuke took Boruto outside the village for training for three years. Boruto had just returned from the trip and was heading to his house but first he had to see his father, The Hokage to make sure he knows about his return along with visiting Kai and Sarada as it had been a long time since they saw each other.

Sighing once more, Boruto disappeared via Wind Shunshin.

* * *

(At Kakashi Hatake's House):

"So Kai, What are you going to do today?" Asked Kakashi Hatake.

"Well iam going to meet with Boruto, Sarada and the others. Boruto had just came back from his 3 year training trip with Sasuke-san" Kai said.

To all those who don't know Kai and his appearance, He was a 16 year old boy who had silver hair which was a trademark from the Okami clan, His right eye was blue and his left eye was purple. He was wearing an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket, a black tank-top, gray pants, and golden boots (Future Trunks outfit in DBZ). He had a katana strapped to his back. Said katana had a rectangular cross guard which resembled a four pan-like window, a lavender hilt wrapping and white sheath.

Kai and Boruto are childhood friends and also eternal rivals. Let's just say they are a mix between Naruto and Sasuke along with Maito Gai and Kakashi.

"I think that's a great idea. But be careful. I think Mitsuki's death is still affecting him" Kakashi said making Kai nod.

Kai said his goodbye to his godfather then ran out of the house.

* * *

(Uchiha clan compound):

"Mom, iam going out" Sarada Uchiha said to her mother Sakura Haruno. Sarada had changed during these three years. Her hair became longer that it reached her midsection. Her breasts had developed into D-cups. She was now wearing a white battle kimono with a black vest that had the Uchiha crest on its left side and a red kimono sash. She also had a katana with purple hilt and a circular cross guard strapped to her waist.

"Okay honey but be careful with Boruto. He is still emotionally hurt you know" Sakura told her daughter making her daughter nod. She then said her goodbye to her mother and got out of the house.

* * *

(Konoha: In the Hokage Mansion):

The Nanadaime Hokage or Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was expecting his son's arrival at anytime. However, He was in another challange. A challange against an enemy that in Naruto's opinion was far more powerful than Kaguya and Momoshiki combined.

And that enemy was...

Paperwork!

"For God sakes. How did Tsunade-Baachan and Kakashi-sensei and my father were able to stand against this?!" A desperate Naruto yelled. "Alright. I had enough" Naruto said as he was preparing for a Lava Release Ninjutsu to burn away all of the evil paperwork when suddenly, he felt a chakra signature in front of him.

He looked in front of him to find his own 16 year old son. Boruto Uzumaki.

"Boruto! Welcome back son!" Naruto said happily.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Boruto said emotionlessly.

"Well welcome home. I suppose you will visit your mother and sister. I will inform them about your arrival" Naruto said still smiling at his son.

"Can i take my leave?" Boruto asked.

"But why don't you wait for your mother and..."

"Can i take my leave?" Boruto asked once more. Naruto stiffened at this. He then sighed.

"Okay. You may take your leave" Naruto said making Boruto nod before disappearing via wind shunshin.

"Boruto. I hope it's not too late for having you back"

* * *

(Konoha: In the street):

Boruto was walking in the streets. He didn't know where to go or what to do. Ever since the start of his training, All that he thought about was Mitsuki. The blue head was one of his best friends and yet he couldn't save him. He felt it was his mistake. He couldn't forgive himself about it.

"Boruto!"

Boruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he heared a voice behind him. He turned around to see Inojin, Shikadai, Chocho, Sarada and Kai running at him smiling. They then stopped in front of him still smiling.

"Boruto. Long time no see. It's good to see you again" Inojin said smiling as Boruto stood with an emotionless look on his face.

"Man. You look tired. It's looks troublesome" Shikadai said as Boruto stood once more with an emotionless look on his face.

"Dope. Answer them" Sarada said annoyed at Boruto's attitude.

Boruto didn't respond as he turned around, only to rear his head on his right side in time to dodge a sword aimed for him. He looked at the assaulter from the corner of his eye to see it was Kai holding Senbonzakura with his EMS blazing furiously. His Mangekyou was as the same as his grandfather Madara.

"Boruto. Stop doing this right now. Don't ignore us. I know Mitsuki's death is affecting you but it's affecting us as well. So your no difference than us" Kai said angerily to his rival.

Boruto didn't say anything. He just continued his path but Kai yelled at him.

"Boruto! If your still there then i demand you to fight me" Kai yelled at him. Boruto then stopped in his tracks and turned around. His eyes narrowed slowly with his Rinnegan in them. He then unsheathed his sword and aimed it at Kai making said boy smirk.

"That's what iam talking about. Give me all you got Boruto!" Kai yelled once more allowing a small smile at Boruto's face.

This was the beginning.

Rinnegan against Sharingan.

Tensa Zangetsu against Senbonzakura.

This was the beginning of...

Boruto and Kai: Mugetsu and Hakuteiken of the Elemental Nations.

* * *

And done. That's it for the prologue. I would like to thank sketchywolf for entrusting me with his OC Kai Okami Uchiha.

Next Chapter: Tensa Zangetsu clashes with Senbonzakura.

Untill next time and next chapter.

Golden Rinnegan, Out.


End file.
